<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danse Macabre by Lunfloris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434773">Danse Macabre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunfloris/pseuds/Lunfloris'>Lunfloris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Warm Bodies Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Grim Reapers, Ley Line, London, M/M, Nargles (Harry Potter), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, alternative universe - dimension travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunfloris/pseuds/Lunfloris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry elvette az ágya mellett lévő éjjeliszekrényről a könyvet, melynek címe a következő volt: Harry Potter és a Halál ereklyéi.<br/>Nagyot nyelt, ahogy kinyitotta. Aztán az utolsó oldalra lapozott csak, hogy az ájulás kerülgesse.<br/>Az epilogus résznek kihagyott lapok üresek voltak. Egy zokogás szerű hang hagyta el az ajkait, mikor az utolsó oldalra pillantott.<br/>Azon csak három tömör szó állt:<br/><em>Harmadik esélye. Élvezze.</em><br/>A feje visszahanyatlott a párnára. A gyomra émelygett. A feje fel akart robbani, és valami hátborzongató kacagás bugyborékolt a torka hátuljában, amit próbált visszafojtani."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dudley Dursley &amp; Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Regulus Black &amp; Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Epilógus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>"Magamra mutatok, és kimondom a saját nevemből maradt utolsó töredéket.<p>- Rrr..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- Isaac Marion, Eleven testek, 21. o.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Harmadszor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry tudata lassan tért vissza. Úgy érezte, mintha az egész fejét gyapottal töltötték volna ki. Ahogy lassan ébredezett, egyre inkább fokuszba került a külvilág. A fertőtlenítő szagát már ezer közül is felismerné, de most valahogy még ez is másnak tűnt. Nem olyan volt, mint a roxforti gyengélkedő illata.</p>
<p>Apránként tértek vissza az emlékei Roxforti csatáról.</p>
<p>Győztek.</p>
<p>Emlékezett a halottakra és érezte, hogy a csukott szemét ellepik a könnyek. Olyan sokan voltak. </p>
<p>Mikor kinyitotta a szemeit, egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy valami nincs rendben.</p>
<p>Élesen látott. </p>
<p>A könnyeket leszámítva, melyeket gyorsan kipislogott a szemeiből.</p>
<p>Az arcához kapta a bal kezét és ellenőrizte, hogy tényleg nincs-e rajta a szemüvege. Miután biztosra ment, körül nézett. </p>
<p>A szoba ismeretlen volt számára.</p>
<p>Aztán mikor fáradtan beletúrt a hajába, vagy inkább csak akart, a keze egy erős kötésbe ütközött. Óvatosan végig fútatta rajta az ujjait. A homloka egy erős gézzel körbe volt tekerve. Lassan ülő helyzetbe küzdötte magát és keresett valamit, ami elárulhatja a tartózkodási helyét.</p>
<p>Az ágy mellett volt egy kisebb komód, rajta egy színes könyvvel. Úgy gondolta, talán lesz benne valami nyom, és ha nem is, akkor legalább jó időtöltés lesz addig, amíg valaki nem jön és magyarázza el neki a helyzetet.</p>
<p>Most, hogy belegondolt, már nem fog soha többé fájni a feje. Voldemort horcruxa örökre eltűnt. Bizonyára a heget próbálták ellátni.</p>
<p>Az utolsó dolog, amire emlékezett, az volt, hogy egy kis csendes helyett keresett, ahol az ünneplő és síró emberek tömegei elől elmenekülhet. Talán az igazgatói irodában volt? Nem emlékezett tisztán, csak az érzésre, hogy annyira fáradt volt. Talán elaludt az irodában és valaki elhozta onnét?</p>
<p>Kár volt ezen agyalnia, majd, ha jön valaki, megkérdezi tőle mennyi ideig volt eszméletlen.</p>
<p>Harry elvette az ágya mellett lévő éjjeliszekrényről a könyvet, melynek címe a következő volt: Harry Potter és a Halál ereklyéi.</p>
<p>Nagyot nyelt, ahogy kinyitotta. Aztán az utolsó oldalra lapozott csak, hogy az ájulás kerülgesse.</p>
<p>Az epilógus résznek kihagyott lapok üresek voltak. Egy zokogásszerű hang hagyta el az ajkait, mikor az utolsó oldalra pillantott.</p>
<p>Azon csak három tömör szó állt:</p>
<p>
  <em>Harmadik esélye. Élvezze.</em>
</p>
<p>A feje visszahanyatlott a párnára. A gyomra émelygett. A feje fel akart robbani, és valami hátborzongató kacagás bugyborékolt a torka hátuljában, amit próbált visszafojtani.</p>
<p>Harmadik esély?</p>
<p>Sokkoltan meredt maga elé. Ha ez azt jelentette, amire gondolt, akkor ez nagyon rossz tréfa volt. </p>
<p>A káoszszerű gondolataiból az ajtó kattanása zökkentette ki. Egy ápolónő érkezett be a szobába ellenőrizni a papírjait és a gépeket? Azokat eddig miért nem vette észre? Az ápolónő fel sem nézett a papírjaiból csak az adatokat rögzített, mire Harry megköszörülte a torkát. A reakció határozottan vicces volt.</p>
<p>A nő ijedtében felsikkantott, eldobta a papírjait és nagy kerek szemekkel nézett rá.</p>
<p>- Hm... Hello? – Próbálkozott udvarias lenni miután így megijesztette, de csak azt érte el, hogy a nő, mint egy riadt őz a fényszórók elött, megdermedt majd kirohant.</p>
<p>Hát ez határozottan nem az a reakció volt, mint amire számított. Abban viszont már biztos volt, hogy mugli kórházban van. A gépek egyértelműen emellett szóltak, meg a nő ruhái is, továbbá megmagyarázta a furcsa fertőtlenítő szagot, melyet a varázslók nem használtak.</p>
<p>De hogyan került mugli korházba a Roxfortból? Több belső monológra nem volt ideje, mert a nő egy orvossal tért vissza, aki egyfolytában valami olyasmit mormogott, ami hátborzongatóan hasonlított a csoda szóra.</p>
<p>Harry Potternek egy életre elege lett a csodákból. Mindig rosszat jelentettek.</p>
<p>- Azonnal értesítem a legközelebbi hozzátartozóját – jelentette ki a nő, majd újból eltűnt.</p>
<p>Harry valamiről határozottan lemaradt, mert nem volt élő hozzátartozója, hacsak nem… de arra inkább nem akart gondolni.</p>
<p>Ezután egy sor furcsa vizsgálatot végzett el az orvos lámpákkal, akupunktúrás tűkkel és képekkel. Határozottan meggyőződött mind a fizikai, mind a mentális épségéről, egyetlen egy kérdést tett fel újra és újra, mintha más válaszra számítana.</p>
<p>- Milyen napot írunk ma?</p>
<p>És Harry mindig ugyan azt válaszolta: 1998. május 2.</p>
<p>Harryt ez egyre jobban zavarta, mégis mennyi ideig volt eszméletlen? Úgy határozta, hogy nem veszíthet semmit, úgyhogy meg is kérdezte.</p>
<p>Az orvos csak pislogott.</p>
<p>- Egész pontosan ma kerek egy éve, – Harry majdnem lefordult az ágyról, de mielőtt megkérdezhette volna, hogy hogyan, az orvos belefojtotta a szót – de nem ez a legfurcsább. – Mi lehet még ennél is furcsább? Dörömbölt a kérdés Harry fejében. – A mai dátum pontosan az, amit mondott.</p>
<p>Harry szája tátva maradt. Hogy lehetséges ez? Egy évig komában volt, de pontosan az a nap van, mikor kómába esett? Úgy látszott az orvost is ez foglalkoztatta leginkább.</p>
<p>- Tudja, nem furcsa, hogy akik hosszú ideig kómában vannak, azok halják néha a környezetüket, - ennek volt értelme – ami az ön esetében furcsa, hogy nem volt egy darab látogatója sem egy év alatt, akiktől hallhatta volna a külvilággal kapcsolatos bármilyen információt, se tv, se rádió nincs a szobában.</p>
<p>Ez most már az ifjú varázsló félelmét is felkeltette és a szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. Hát barátai nem tudták, hogy életben van? </p>
<p>Az orvossal folyatott beszélgetésből már tudta, hogy még mindig Angliában van, Londonban, de még mindig nem értette, hogyan került ide vissza, ráadásul muglik közé.</p>
<p>Sokkal tovább nem tudott ezzel foglalkozni, mert újból kinyílt az ajtó és egy magas, szőke férfi lépett be a szobába. Ahogy Harry jobban megnézte, volt benne valami ismerős. Kék szemei hitetlenkedve bámultak rá, izmos, kissé telt keretén látszott, hogy tiszta feszültség árad ki, de mikor találkozott a tekintetével, mintha az egész elpárolgott volna. A zöld szemű megmentő fejében mintha villanykörte gyúlt volna ki.</p>
<p>- Dudley?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ellenségből barát</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry nem hitt a szemének. Ez a fiú az ajtóban tényleg Dudley volt?</p><p>- Harry? – Kérdezte hitetlenkedve.</p><p>- Most magukra hagyom Önöket pár percre. Kérem, ne zaklassa fel, még csak most tért maghoz. – Intézte a szavait a szőkéhez.</p><p>Dudley miután lassan magához tért, az ágy mellé húzott egy széket és továbbra is hitetlenkedve bámult, mintha bármelyik percben Harry eltűnne a szem elől. Végül az ágyban lévő törte meg a csendet.</p><p>- Mi történt?</p><p>- Nem emlékszel?</p><p>- Nem?</p><p>- Persze, ez érthető, a nővér említett valami rurtr…, retr…</p><p>- Retrogárd Amnesia? – Harry is csak azért tudta, mert az orvos pár perce kifejtette neki. Inkább nem említette meg egy mugli korházban, hogy pontosan emlékszik a Sötét Nagyúr bukására. </p><p>- Igen. Szóval… - vakarta meg a fejét – arra emlékszel, hogy mi történt a karambol előtt?</p><p>- Mi? – Ezt most hallotta először. Az orvos semmit nem mondott el neki, csak azt kérdezgette mennyire emlékszik, majd irkált valamit.</p><p>- A karambol. – Mondta gesztikulálva, mintha így már emlékeznie kéne Harrynek. Nagyot sóhajtott majd folytatta. – Anyuval és apuval utaztunk, én vezettem és te ültél mellettem. Te nem voltál bekötve és az ütközéskor kirepültél a kocsiból, hál isten semmi bajod nem volt a fej sérülésen kívül, de kómába estél.</p><p>Harry még mindig döbbenten nézett Dudleyra. Egy szavát sem akarta elhinni. Most valaki tényleg orbitalisan nagy tréfát űzött vele, vagy komolyan megsérült a feje és tényleg kiesett neki minden a csat után. De akkor honnan tudta a mai dátumot?</p><p>- Veled mi történt? – Találta meg újra a hangját Harry.</p><p>- Nos, a légzsák megmentett, viszont… - lesütötte a szemét.</p><p> - Petunia néni és Vernon bácsi?</p><p>Dudley behunyta a szemeit majd egy reszkető lélegzettel kifújta.</p><p>- Nem élték túl… - Mikor kinyitotta a szemeit csillogtak benne a visszatartott könnyek.</p><p>Harry nem tudta, hogy mit érezzen. Veron bácsit és Petúnia nénit sohasem kedvelte igazan, de ezt nem azt jelentette, hogy a halálukat akarná. Igaz, soha többé nem tervezte látni őket, de nem ilyen okból.</p><p>- Mi történt ez után? Marge néni?</p><p>- Igen, amíg nagy korú nem lettem, hozzá kerültem, de azóta elköltöztem. Sok minden történt azóta, miután te kórházba kerültél és megállapították, hogy kómában vagy az életem felfordult. A kórház után rögtön keresett a gyámhatóság, majd pszichológust rendeltek ki hozzám, csak ha folyamatosan jártam hozzá, akkor engedték meg Marge néninek, hogy vele maradjak. Én… nagyon bűnösnek éreztem magam, képtelen voltam meglátogatni téged… Folyton anyuék jutottak eszembe mikor megláttam a kórházat és egyszerűen képtelen voltam… Ne haragudj…</p><p>- Dudley, – hívta fel a figyelmét, mivel végig az ölében lévő kezét fixírozta – nem hibáztatlak. Nem emlékszem a balesetre, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem a te hibád volt, balesetek történnek.</p><p>- Nem, az én hibám volt, nem kellett volna aznap elindulnunk moziba. Annyira megakartam nézni az a hülye premiert. Mindig azon gondolkodom, ha aznap nem lettem volna olyan erőszakos, akkor mind ketten még élnének és te sem kerültél volna öt évre kómába.</p><p>- Dudley…</p><p>- Ne, ne is folytasd, de amit ezek alatt az évek alatt megtanultam az az volt, hogy az élet rövid, és mivel képtelen voltam meglátogatni téged, inkább arra koncentráltam, mi lesz ha felébredsz.</p><p>- Mi?</p><p>- Munkát kerestem és gyűjtöttem pénzt, hogy elköltözhessek és ha felébredsz, legyen egy hely, ahova „haza” mehetünk. – Mosolyodott el melegen.</p><p>A zöld szemű fiatal nem tudta mit mondjon erre. A balesetre határozottan nem emlékezett, Dudley meg annyit változott. Végülis, öt év hosszú idő, de ahogy ránézett most már nem csak a külsőjében voltak égbe kiáltó változások, hanem a személyiségében is. Felelősség teljes lett, és amit mondott teljesen felmelegítette a szívét. Valaki tudta, hogy hol van és várt rá, hogy felébredjen. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy ez a személ Dudley lesz. Észre sem vette, hogy közben halványan elmosolyodott.</p><p>- Nagyon sokat változtál.</p><p>- Igen… - vakarta meg zavarában a nyaka hátulját.</p><p>Ez a beszélgetést követően egy hét múlva Harryt kiengedték a kórházból. Most már papíron ő is nagy korú volt a mugli világban is, így elengedték az unokatestvérével. Sok vizsgálatot elvégeztek még rajta, mire meggyőzőtek, hogy kiengedhetik és persze gyógytorna nélkül sem engedték el. Nem gondolta volna, hogy szükség lesz rá, egészen addig, amig szó szerint kiesett az ágyból. Még most is elfáradt hosszabb utak során, de legalább nem remegett, mint egy új szülött gida, ha fel kellett állnia.</p><p>Éppen csomagolta a cuccait, amiket Dudley behozott neki a kórházba, mikor megérkezett.</p><p>Alig várta, hogy ne kórházi ruhát kelljen hordania, és mikor az unokatestvére a kezébe adta a váltás ruhát szinte repült a fürdőbe átöltözni.</p><p>Miután felöltözött megnézte magát a tükörben. Dudley egy hatalmas fekete pulóvert adott neki, legalábbis rajta hatalmas volt, majdnem a térdéig ért. Mikor visszaemlékezett rá ahogy először sikerült felállnia a kórházi ágyból, csak akkor tudatosult benne, milyen magas is lett az unokatestvére. Egy fejjel tornyosult fölé és szokatlan volt rá felnézni. A kórházi ágyban ülve nem tűnt ilyen magasnak. Egy térdig érő farmer nadrágot adott még neki, ami alig látszott ki a fekete pulcsi alól. Dudley biztosította róla, hogy csak addig kell hordania, amíg nem kapnak neki is valami méretének megfelelő új ruhát a boltban, ahova most indultak.</p><p>Közelebb lépve a tükörhöz megnézte a saját arcát is. Jobban nézett ki, mint egy hete, de határozottan sovány volt, viszont a fekete karikák kezdtek elhalványulni a szeme alól. A sápadt bőre sem nézett ki valami vonzón, de ez is remélte kap egy kis életet, ha nap éri.</p><p>Összeségében nem sokkal nézett ki jobban, mintha nem tegnap hagyta volna el a csatateret, ha igaz, amit mondtak, akkor az öt éve fekvés nem tett jót a testének sem. Ahol régen izmos volt a quidicstől, ott most inkább karcsú és sovány volt. Ezen határozottan változtatni akart, még az egy éves bujkálás és éhezés alatt sem volt ennyire sovány. </p><p>Egy kis vize fröcskölt az arcába, majd ujjaival megpróbálta rendbe rakni kusza hajtincseit, ami továbbra is veszett ügynek tűnt.</p><p>Végül kilépett a mosdóból és Dudley oldalán lassan haladva, elhagyták a kórházat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ismerős ismeretlen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Harry!</p><p>- Hm?</p><p>Fordult vissza Dudley felé, miközben boltról boltra jártak új ruhákat keresve, ám eddig Harrynek nem igazán találtak, és nem arról volt szó, hogy nem tetszett neki egyik sem, hanem nem volt méret… Mindenhol szinte két számmal nagyobb ruhák voltak és teljesen elutasította, hogy a gyerek osztályra kelljen mennie.</p><p>- Lassíts!</p><p>- Nem, nem megyek a gyerekosztályra! – Füstölgött, mikor Dudley harmadszor kérdezte meg tőle.</p><p>- Akkor még mindig hordhatod a pulóvereimet, bár nadrágot biztos kell vennünk neked.</p><p>Harry arca pipacs piros lett.</p><p>- Idősebb vagyok, mint te! Miért nincsen méretemben is ruha?</p><p>Dudley egy szürke melegítőben követte. Az elmúlt egy év alatt a teljes ruhatára megváltozott. Már sikerült egy fekete melegítőt venniük Harrynek is, igaz az sem teljesen az ő mérete volt, de az csak legalább minimálisan lógott csak rajta. Harry ezt betudta az izmai elvesztésének, de akkor sem hordhatott hátra lévő életében egy darab melegítőt. </p><p>Határozottan szüksége volt mugli ruhákra, míg nem tud kapcsolatba lépni a varázsló barátaival. A kórházban nem mert Harry róluk kérdezni Dudleytól. Félt, hogy az orvosok meghallják és örökre bezárhatják.</p><p>- Csak fogadd el, és menjünk már enni! Majd folytatjuk a város egy másik felén. Amúgy sem szeretem ezt a városrészt.</p><p>- Jó! Keress egy éttermet, de azt a boltot még megnézem. Szólj, ha találtál ebédet.</p><p>- Hurrá! – Lélegzett fel Dudley, mire csak egy szúrós pillantást kapott.</p><p>Sajnálatos módon ez a bolt sem volt sokkal jobb, Harry már kezdte csikorgatni a fogait frusztrációjában, sokkal egyszerűbb volt a varázslóknál, akik méretre szabottan dolgoztak.</p><p>Már a lábai is fájtak, csak le akart ülni és pihenni ő is egy kicsit, nem is volt olyan rossz ötlet az az ebéd.</p><p>Ahogy kifordult a bolt ajtaján, hogy megkeresse unokatestvérét, beleütközött valakibe. Sajnos a reflexei lassabbak voltak, így szerencsés volt, hogy egy jól irányzott mozdulattal megragadták a csuklóját és vissza rántották. Viszont olyan erővel rántották meg, hogy szó szerint bele paszírozódott egy erős mellkasba.</p><p>Harry tüdőjéből még a levegő is kiszorult meglepettségében. Kellett egy másodperc, hogy a világ leálljon a forgásából. Utálta, hogy ilyen gyámoltalannak érezte magát. Mintha mindene berozsdásodott volna. </p><p>- Kösz - mormolta, ahogy kibontakozott az erős szorításból és felnézett, csakhogy a földbe gyökerezzen a lába.</p><p>- Óvatosan kicsi – szólalt meg egy mély bariton, de nem ez döbbentette meg Harryt, hanem az, hogy az ember, akibe beleütközött Tom Denem kiköpött mása volt, de ez lehetetlen volt.</p><p>Tom határozottan unatkozott mostanában. Nem volt semmi érdekes az elmúlt napokban, vagy hetekben, ami lekötötte volna a figyelmét. Az utcák csendesek voltak, mióta visszatértek. </p><p>Ő és a halálfói.</p><p>Éppen az új tervein agyalt, mikor egy fekete villanás belé csapódott, csak a gyors reflexi miatt nem bukott orra az illető, viszont sokkal nagyobb erővel rántotta meg a kelleténél a fiút, mivel azt hitte nehezebb, így majdnem az ellenkező irányba dőltek el. </p><p>Majdnem. </p><p>Nagyon szerette volna megtudni, ki az, aki így bele mert sétálni a privát terébe. Mióta újból a városban voltak, mindenki elkerülte legalább két méter távolságba. A környékbeliek félték.</p><p>Ahogy lenézett a világ megállt a számára.</p><p>Ugyanis egy nagyon élő Harry Potter nézett fel rá.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sziasztok! Ne haragudjatok a késői frissitésért. Kissé kaotikus mostanában, úgy minden. Abszolút nincsen szabadidőm, hogy leülljek írni. A munkahelyemen folyamatosan ügyelek, mellette meg vizsgaidőszak volt, most meg neki kell állnom a diplomamunkámnak és az államvizsgára való készülésnek (munka mellett), de ígérem utána újult erővel térek majd vissza ;P Szóval senki ne ijedjen meg, nem hagyom el a történetet, de lehet júniusig lassan vagy egyáltalán nem fog halladni. :'(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>